The invention relates to an outlet nozzle for a centrifuge drum.
Outlet nozzles of the prior art are disclosed in DE 39 22 619 C1, DE 41 05 903 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,239.
Moreover, an outlet nozzle of the generic type is also disclosed in DE 195 27 039 C1. According to the teachings of DE 195 27 039 C1, the diameter of the entry opening of the outlet nozzle in the region of the nozzle body is either of identical size to the diameter of the outlet duct, is larger by a maximum of 50 percent or is smaller by 50 percent than the diameter of the outlet duct. Moreover, the inlet space steadily increases up to a maximum diameter. The diameter of the outlet duct in the nozzle brick initially tapers down to a bottleneck, and then in the case of one of the variants of DE 195 27 039 C1 widens out in a conical manner by an angle of at least 5°.
The outlet nozzle per se has indeed proven to be successful.
However, it is nevertheless desirable for the blocking tendency of the outlet nozzle to be further reduced and for the exit jet to be positively influenced. The solution to this issue is the object of the invention.
Accordingly, the narrowest point of the outlet duct in terms of cross section is formed by the entry opening per se, and it is provided that the cross section of the outlet duct across preferably the entire axial length of the outlet duct in the exit direction is not decreased at any point, apart from a production radius on the inlet which may optionally be provided.
The blocking tendency and the nozzle jet formation are in this manner reduced by a modification of the design embodiment of the outlet duct of the nozzle brick, which is implementable in a simple manner.
Advantageous design embodiments may be derived from the dependent claims.
In the following the invention is described in more detail by means of an exemplary embodiment with reference to the figures.